


Cool with Anything

by jlu211



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Diana Silvers Please Marry Me, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealously, Lesbians, Quality Best Friends, beanie feldstein, diana silvers, kaitlyn dever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlu211/pseuds/jlu211
Summary: In a desperate attempt to get her crush Ryan to notice her, Amy and her best friend Molly create a plan for Amy to fake date someone so that Ryan will get sad because she’ll have missed her chance with Amy. To both Molly and Amy’s surprise, it’s Hope who volunteers to be Amy’s “girlfriend.”And maybe motives will change along the way. Who knows?





	1. Eavesdropping

The school year was a little over half way over, and Amy Wilson’s crush on skater girl Ryan Turner only ever grew, and never deflated, despite the lack of attention the girl gave her. How could you not love Ryan? From her cute little curls, to the contrast of her baby face and glasses to masculine style and body full of tattoos, clearly taking advantage of the state’s “tattoo at 16 with parent’s permission” policy, Amy had it bad. 

This was the year though, Amy thought. She was tired of standing on the sidelines. Something was gonna happen for her this year. She had such a heart full of love that she was ready to shower on a girl—preferably Ryan. 

And her best friend, Molly Davidson’s love life wasn’t any better or more interesting either. Amy wasn’t sure who Molly liked, if she even liked anyone. Molly always steered the conversation of crushes to Amy’s obvious one.

Having been best friends for nearly a decade, Molly knew her best friend better than she knew herself, and even though she, herself only liked men, she had a feeling that Amy liked girls. When Amy finally told her she did in 8th grade, and then (not so secretly) labeled herself as a lesbian freshman year, Molly was nothing but supportive. They both just wanted each other to be happy, and never having to fight over having the same crush was an added bonus. 

Being Class president and student body treasurer, when they weren’t doing school work, they were planning for something to happen at school. They had had the best homecoming “ever” according to Principal Brown. They had numerous fundraisers, from car washes to bake sales. The latter had gotten shut down quickly after someone thought it’d be funny to make pot brownies. But they still raised a shit ton of money.

School seemed like their only love, and they were tired of being labeled like that was a bad thing. Trying to break out of their shells was something they were working on before heading off post high school- and Amy thought Ryan was a great place to start with that. 

 

 

The bell had just rang, dismissing third period and signaling the 15 minute break before fourth. Amy picks up her chemistry textbook and left the class after saying goodbye and thanking the teacher—something she tends to do after every class because almost everyone in the school didn’t appreciate what the teachers did for them. Finding her locker quickly, which happened to be right outside, she switches out her books, grabbing her AP World History notes and book and slipping them into her bag. 

Smiling at the picture of her and Molly from the previous summer taped to the inside, she closes her locker. Walking towards the hall of her next class, she sees Ryan and waves, receiving a wave back before getting hit in the head with a football. 

Amy whips her head around, seeing Nick with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry! Could you toss it back?” He asks. 

She picks it up from the ground before chucking it at him. “God you’re an idiot!” She replies, before turning back around to find Ryan laughing at the whole exchange, and she nervously smiles before dipping into the nearest bathroom. 

Amy walks into the all gender restroom, finding Molly reapplying Carmex in the mirror before washing her hands, presumably for the second time, germaphobe that she is. Leaning against the graffitied wall where the high up, yet miniscule windows laid, the freckled girl throws her head back and sighs. Molly disregards the unpleasant sound the girl’s skull made with the cinderblock wall, but still inquiries on something that’s obviously wrong. “What’s up?”

“Ry-” Amy starts, before she’s cut off.

“-an.” Molly finishes. “What did Ryan do or not do that you’re swooning over?”

“Am I that predictable?”

“You know I just know you that well. Plus, what other words in the english language start with Ry?”

“Rye, riot, ripe, right. Should I go on?” Amy interjects.

“I get it. What about Ryan?”

“Last night I had a dream about her teaching me to skateboard. She helped me up after I fell dnd she kissed me after I got the hang of it and-”

“You don’t have an athletic bone in your body, the sheer thought of you succeeding at skateboarding is laughable.” Molly puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Anyways-” Amy directs the conversation back to her original point. “I woke up and realized that there is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do to catch her attention. I’ve tried loads of things and it never works for more than 30 seconds.”

Molly taps her fingers against her chin for a minute before replying. “What about dating someone?”

Amy shakes her head. “That defeats the whole purpose of wanting and getting to date her-” 

“Let me finish. Fake date someone. She’ll see you taken and if she likes you, she’ll get sad. It’s a surefire way for her to notice you.” 

“Who would I fake date?” Amy ponders.

“Your parents think we’re dating because we’re so close.” Molly points out, and at that moment a toilet flushes, and from the middle stall, out walks Hope Kingsley, failing to stifle a laugh. Amy knew Hope from Miss Fine’s english class.

“You two, dating?” Hope scoffs. “Molly can’t lie for shit. She turned beat-ass red when telling Mr. Broiler that he looked good bald freshman year. No one would believe it, you’ve been too close as best friends for too long for it to work.” She pauses for a second before following up with “I’ll do it, though.”

Molly’s jaw is dropped as Amy takes a few steps towards the tall brunette “I didn’t know you were into girls.”

“Didn’t know you were either, which is probably why if Ryan is, she doesn’t think you’re an option.” The end of Hope’s lips twitch into a smirk as she turns her head from making eye contact with Amy, and starts washing her hands with the sickenly pink, foul-smelling soap in the dispensers.

While Hope’s head is turned away from the girls, Amy looks back at Molly with wide eyes, and she receives a shrug in response. “Can’t hurt,” Molly mouths, and Amy nods before turning back, only to find Hope leaning against the cracked sink, arms crossed. 

“So?” the girl asks, impatiently.

“I’ll do it.” Amy replies, opening her eyes slowly.

Hope’s lips twist into a sinful smile. “Great! So I’ll see you at 8 tomorrow?”

Amy raises an eyebrow. “School starts at 8:30.”

“Yeah.” Hope nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear. “But you’re giving me a ride, so we can walk in together. Better start this sooner rather than later. I’ll DM you my address and number.” And with a wink, the confident girl exits the bathroom, leaving the pair of best friends dumbfounded in place. The bell, signaling the end of break period, was the only thing that shook them out of their daze.

“What just happened?” Molly asks, pushing open the bathroom door into the hallway.

“I think I just got a girlfriend.” Amy whispers in disbelief.

 

Hours later, Amy honestly wasn’t sure if the whole bathroom exchange had even happened. It felt fabricated. Was this really happening? 

A DM request from Instagram finally let her know that the exchange did in fact happen, and now user @hopekings wants to send her a message. Accepting the request, and seeing Hope had followed her, she completes the mutual. Going back into the DM and reading her message, she laughs at the absurdity of what they’re about to do. Fake date? It sounded like a bad idea. Or a cheesy romance movie. And personally, Amy liked both superhero movies and documentaries way more than a rom-com, but to each their own. 

“Hey GF, See you at 8 :)  
3461 Parker Lane  
& 555-555-7483  
-H” The DM reads. 

Sighing and adding her number into her iMessages so that she’s a contact, Amy thinks of a reply. “Should we set rules or boundaries? And if so, when should we discuss?” She sends as her first text. She sets Hope’s contact name as just simply her name, but presumed she’d change it later to fit her better. 

“Wow you’re so formal. I’m game for whatever you are. Pretty much cool w anything. But we can talk in the car tomorrow” Hope replies quickly. 

“Ok.” Amy replied. She didn’t really know what else to say, or type. She didn’t exactly know at what angle to approach this at. And just like any good Calculus equation—which she was currently learning this year—starting with the wrong formula would result in everything following being fucked up.


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Amy go over boundaries, and start their act as a couple.

When Amy pulls up to the address Hope had given her at 7:59 the next morning, she’s nervous. But, why?

That’s the question Molly asks her. 

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just the fact everything is happening so fast. I think that when we were having the conversation yesterday about fake dating, I didn’t expect the answer to walk out of the stall.” She replies to the girl in the passenger’s seat.

“You don’t have to do it, Amy. It’s not real, you can always back out. And nothing has even started yet. Only more pressure will come. But, do what’s best for you, yeah?” Molly smiles, getting out of the passenger’s seat an moving to the back as she sees Hope ascend down her stairs and approach the car. 

Hope gets in where Molly was. “Oh, thanks for moving, Molly. I would’ve been good with the back.” Molly waves her off, plugging in her headphones--most likely to listen to a podcast--to give the two girls some privacy.

“So?” Hope asks Amy, after buckling her seatbelt.”

“So..” the girl with knuckles turned white from clutching the steering wheel so hard replies.

“Relax. You’re tense. I’m not scary, am I?” The girl pouts.

“No, you’re not. I’ve just never dated anyone before, so I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“And I do?” Hope laughs. “I ‘dated’ a boy in 7th grade. We kissed once, I realized I didn’t like men, and here I am 5 year later, still single. Not saying I haven’t kissed or done other stuff with other girls, just not romantically.”

Amy nods, understanding. “So we’re in the same boat.”

“Actually, I think we’re in the same car.” Hope laughs at her own bad joke. “But, yeah. So what are you comfortable with? And since it’s the first day, we can’t go to extremes, right? Gotta ease into things like people in a real relationship would, as they get more comfortable with one another.”

“Okay, alright.” Amy’s grip on the steering wheel relaxes as her body visibly slacks. “Hand holding is fine.” 

Hope holds out her left hand and Amy places her right one in it. “Your hands are so small.” The taller girl bends her top knuckles over the tops of Amy’s fingers.

“I’ve been told before.” Amy chuckles. “I guess cheek kisses or forehead kisses or whatever, you can put your arm around me, walk me to class, sit with us at lunch. Things could change later on, like you said. I don’t know how long we’ll have to do this for, but I’m hoping it’s not long.”

“Right. Got it.” Hope confirms.

“What are you comfortable with? Any objections?”

She shakes her head. “No objections. Everything you said to do is fine with me. We can always improvise if needed. Should we post on social media or something? So it looks real in real life and online.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I just have Insta and Snap. And I think you have them both.”

“Mhm.” Hope replies. Taking out her phone, she waits until a red light to bring up the heart filter on snapchat, takes a picture of the two of them and tags her, with the caption “my girl,” and posts it to her story. “Just to make people aware before we get to school.” 

My girl, Amy thinks--she’s dreamed of Ryan calling her that for months now.

 

A few minutes later, they pull into the parking spot labeled “ASS PRESIDENT,” since the c and l in “class” are fondly crossed off. Even though it’s Molly that’s president and Amy that parks there, since Molly can’t drive, and Amy drives her everyday, the school allows it. The three girls get out of the car, Molly walking ahead of the two. Amy places her hand in Hope’s, and receives a reassuring squeeze in response, as a signal that it’s alright.

“We never talked about our back story. How’d we start dating?” Amy whispers as their intertwined hands cause many stares walking into the building. 

“Easy, tension from Fine’s class got to be too much, and after school yesterday, let’s say I confessed that I liked you.” Hope quietly replies.

Amy nods and raises an eyebrow, raising the volume of her voice so it’s normal. “So you’re secretly soft?” 

Hope scoffs. “Never!” But, the wink she gives after suggests otherwise. Their hands swing as they make their way to her locker, since it’s closer than Amy’s. They part as Hope opens the locker, and Amy leans against the door. “What’s your first period? Since I know we have second together.”

“Physics. Mrs. Henry.” 

“I’ll pick you up from there and we can walk to Fine’s together.”

Hope nods, finding her book and stuffing it in her shoulder bag. She signals with her head that she’s ready, and Amy stands up normal again so she can close her locker. Opting to put her arm that’s not supporting her bag around Amy’s shoulders, they walk over to the science wing, generating more stares with each step they take.

After Amy gets her books, and realizing that their first classes are too far apart to walk to together, they split with Amy kissing Hope’s cheek and smiling as the warning bell rings.

 

Sitting at lunch with more people than just Molly was something that Amy wasn’t used to. At the faded yellow circular table sat people Amy was sure she had never talked to. And she talked to almost everyone, she wasn’t shy by any means. So, these were the people Hope was friends with? 

With Hope’s hand resting on the auburn’s thigh, she introduced the people sitting at the table. “Amy, that’s Sloane, Peter, Jackson, and Riley. They’re some of the only good ones here. And guys, this is Amy, my girlfriend, and her best friend Molly.” 

“About fucking time you settled down!” Peter beams, patting Hope on the back, the fringe of her jacket swaying from the movement. 

Does this girl own another form of outerwear? Amy thinks, recalling she wears the clearly old jacket almost everyday. But Amy smiles at Peter’s comment and rests her head on Hope’s shoulder. 

“What are you reading?” Molly points to Riley’s book, and she lifts it up so the front cover is visible. Pride and Prejudice. 

“Jane Austen? Are you reading that for fun or is it assigned?”

“I swear she reads nothing but Jane Austen.” Jackson interjects. Molly makes a face, showing she’s impressed, and the three of them get into a conversation about classic literature, while Sloane fake gags at the topic. 

Hope looks down at the freckles beauty. “They’re interesting, aren’t they?”

Amy nods. “A good interesting.”

“Is there a bad interesting?” Sloane asks, overhearing. 

“I mean, there’s the interesting that you say when you’re bored or just want someone to shut up. Like if someone is droning on and on-“

Hope fake coughs. “Molly-“

Amy laughs and shoved her for the comment. “And you just nod along and go ‘interesting’. I think that’d be the bad interesting. But no, you guys are cool. How have I not seen you before?”

“Maybe you just weren’t looking in the right places.” Peter throws a grape up in the air and catches it in his mouth. 

“I pretty much just focus on school while I’m here and at home, doesn’t give me much time to socialize.” 

“Is your college already secured?” Amy nods. “Then what’s the harm in making a few new friends? Plus, now that you’re with Hope, I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of you.” 

Amy decides that maybe “dating” Hope is a gateway to more than just having a chance with Ryan.

 

“Do you need a ride home?” Amy asks, finding Hope at her locker right after the dismissal bell rings. 

Closing her locker, Hope looks at the shorter girl and nods. “If you don’t mind, babe.” She emphasizes the last word, making Amy flush a shade close to scarlet. 

“Not a problem. Molly said Riley could give her a ride home anyway, so I’ll be alone.”

“So I’m your last resort?” Hope pouts as they begin walking. 

“No, no!” Amy assures. 

The brunette laughs. “Relax, Nerd. I’m just messing with you.” Amy lets out a sigh of relief. “Can I get the aux?”

After they both get in the car, Amy hands the cord over. A calming beat and airy voice soon fills the space. 

“Who is this?” Amy asks, using the rear view mirror to back up.

Hope gasps. “You’re joking! You don’t know Tame Impala?”

“No.”

“I’m obsessed with them! This one is called ‘New Person, Same Old Mistakes.” 

Amy turns up the volume, slowly turning out of the parking lot. 

“This is the opposite way from my house.”

“I know.” Amy smiles. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this part! leave a comment!
> 
> twitter: @dianasilvcrs  
> -juls


	3. Pancake Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out where Amy's taking her, and they lose track of time while sharing stories over milkshakes. Amy then has a dream about Ryan with an unexpected twist.

The drive is filled with various songs from Tame Impala’s discography, Hope singing along and letting her arm out of the rolled down window, moving it like a wave to the beat, hair blowing in the wind. Amy thinks she looks picturesque, but she doesn’t voice it. 

Putting on her left turn signal, she turns into a parking lot of a diner. “The Salt and Pepper Diner. John Mulaney who?” Hope asks and laughs. 

“You watch John Mulaney?” Amy looks surprised. 

“I can practically recite all three of his specials from memory.” The brunette states proudly. “Come over one night and we can binge watch and I’ll show you.”

“Sure.” The driver smiles.

Getting out of the car, Hope grabs Amy’s hand. “Might as well start to form a habit of it.” She shrugs, and the meek girl nods and thanks her when she holds open the door to the diner. 

Quickly being seated in a booth and both ordering milkshakes— Hope’s being Oreo and Amy’s strawberry— they talk about random things until Hope asks a question that kind of takes the other by surprise. “How’d you know? And when?”

“Know what?”

“You were gay. Lesbian. Bisexual. Pansexual. Whatever you are and the term you prefer.” She pops the maraschino cherry in her mouth. 

“Lesbian. And I knew 7th or 8th grade, came out to Molly freshman year, but didn’t come out, come out until 10th. You?”

“7th grade after I had that boyfriend. And Lesbian. Who are your celeb crushes?”

“Uh, Hayley Kiyoko, and Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez.”

“Lesbian Jesus, yes! Who’s Alexandria, though? An actress?” Hope inquires.

Amy shakes her head. “Politician.”

“Of course. Should’ve expected that.”

“What about you?” 

Hope doesn’t miss a beat before answering. “Zoë Kravitz. Are you gonna eat your cherry?” She asks, while pointing at it. Amy shakes her head and she eats the second one. 

Time passes quickly for them, and soon Amy’s phone buzzes. A text from her mom. It reads, “Hi honey, it’s almost dinner time. Are you going to be home soon?” 

Amy replies, assuring her yes, before checking the time. “Wow, it’s almost 6 already. Mom wants me home soon.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, huh, nerd?” Hope laughs, taking her wallet out from her pocket. 

“No, I’ll pay for mine, don’t worry.” Amy protests, reaching for her backpack. 

“You drove me to and from school, I’m pretty sure you wasted more on gas for me than the cost of your milkshake was. I got it.” Hope assures, waving her off and getting up to go to the counter to pay. 

Amy still gets out a dollar and fifty cents and places it under her now drained glass. She figures she can get the tip, so she’s still paying something. 

“You wanna go?” Hope asks, coming back to the table, but not sitting back down. Amy nods, and stands up, grabbing her bag and following her out. 

The way back to Parker Lane was filled with the girls singing along to Hayley Kiyoko’s debut album, both being glad to have found a mutual artist in common and newfound knowledge of one another. 

 

 

Amy’s still humming along to “Curious” when she dumps her bag and shoes off by the front door, and soon she’s confronted by her mother. “Where were you? You didn’t text me that you and Molly were going anywhere.”

“New study group, for AP Chem, we went to the diner to study. Lost track of time once we started quizzing each other on the different chemical formulas for drugs. Mrs. Henry said we’d get extra credit on the test if we knew a few.” Amy rambles.

“Oh okay, that’s fine. Just let me know next time, yeah? Now come on, dinner’s on the table.”

“I’ll be there in a second. Just gotta to the bathroom first.” Amy smiles and her mom nods, satisfied, before going back into the kitchen. 

Sitting down on the closed toilet lid and sighing, Amy texts her best friend. “God, when I lie I use way too many details,” she sends. 

“You’ve always done that. What’d you lie to Char Char about??” Amy receives Molly’s response quickly.

“Where I went. Told her it was Chem study group at the diner, when I was with Hope. But gtg, gotta eat dinner.”

“Ahhh, love that for you. Say hi to mom and dad for me :)” 

“Will do!” Amy sends the final text and washes her hands before exiting the bathroom and joining her parents at the dinner table.

Amy’s thankful that her mom doesn’t mention her chemistry study group the whole dinner. 

 

After finishing her homework and reading for a bit, she was exhausted. Even too tired to use Ling Ling. Drifting off, the last thought on her mind was Ryan’s curls and how much she wants to run her hands through them. 

_When Amy woke up to find Ryan’s hand in hers, she knew she must be dreaming. Not that the curly girl didn’t always seem carefree, but there was a more peaceful look to her, when she had her eyes closed and head resting on the pillow next to Amy’s. Breaking from the sight she wishes she could wake up to forever, she gets up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom, seeing a hall she doesn’t recognize. She goes to the end, when she finally reaches the kitchen, and searches around until she finds a pan and the ingredients to make pancakes._

_Measuring the ingredients from memory, she mixes them all into the glass bowl. Her final step is adding chocolate chips. Using some butter to grease the pan, she turns on the stovetop burner and waits for it to heat up._

_The tapping of approaching footsteps makes Amy freeze up for a second. But relax when she remembers it’s just Ryan. Arms wrapping around her waist from behind as a soft kiss is placed on the nape of her neck, confirms it’s the girl._

_“You’re up early, babe.” Their height difference is minimal, but it means the near-sighted girl can rest her head on the cook’s shoulder._

_Amy hums in response. “As much as I wanted to watch you sleep, thought I’d get start on breakfast. You wanna flip a few?”_

_Ryan nods and Amy hands the spatula over, watching as the blonde’s tongue pokes out as she concentrates. Cute. She looks down to find Ryan only in a big shirt, her thigh tattoo peeking out from under the hem. The contrast from her own pale skin against to the skater’s tan, inked skin, was beautiful._

_Amy finds some strawberries to cut up while Ryan finishes cooking the rest of the batter. They turn off the stove and put the dirty dishes in the sink, along with the ingredients back on shelves and in the fridge._

_They share a geeky high five and smile before Ryan presses up and kisses Amy briefly, them both closing their eyes. When Amy opens her eyes, it’s Hope who pulls away from her, though. Where did Ryan go? What?_

_“So, pancakes?” The towering brunette asks._

Amy gasps and sits up in bed, breathing heavily. She glances over at her alarm clock. 2:13am. Why the fuck did she dream about kissing Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH part 3!! I hope you guys are still loving this!
> 
> twitter: dianasilvcrs
> 
> -juls :)


	4. After Effects of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope’s Point of View on the whole situation, align with a little tension.

Hope had been mindlessly scrolling through tumblr for hours in her bed. She had finally gotten the 20% low battery warning from her phone, and decided going to sleep would probably be a good idea. Finding the end of her frayed charger and plugging in her phone, she locks it, briefly checking the time before doing so. 2:13am. Wow, she’d have to be up in about 5 hours to get ready. 

She had no idea if Amy was picking her up in the morning. Well, it’s morning now theoretically, but as in 8am again. She hadn’t asked her to, but she had hoped it’d turn into a routine. Throwing her blanket over herself, the last thing she pictures before she fades into sleep is Amy’s freckles. Maybe one day she’ll count them. Or make constellations out of them.

When she wakes up to her alarm going off, she frowns at her dreams of the studious girl being interrupted. She had gone into this fake relationship with good intentions, but she still couldn’t help but wish that Amy was her’s. Even though they were doing this to get Ryan to notice the girl, Hope kind of wished Ryan didn’t like her, and that her and Amy could still act/be a couple. 

For a girl who supposedly didn’t care about a lot, Hope still hoped for a lot of things, fitting to her name. 

After shooting Amy a text asking if she could get a ride again, she gets ready. She puts on the pair of ripped jeans she’s partial to, not that she has much other variety, and throws on a thrifted Pink Floyd tee, a band she actually knows the lyrics to. Finishing the look with her staple fringe jacket, her last step in her routine is some lip balm and mascara that is long since expired. 

“Morning.” Her mom smiles as she sees the girl bounding down the steps. Hope greets her back and kisses her on the head, getting a bowl down to make cereal. “Do you need a ride today, hun?”

“No, it’s alright. A friend’s picking me up at 8.” Hope answers. She calls Amy a friend because that’s what she is, right? She’s not even out to any of her family, so saying girlfriend would make too many questions she doesn’t want to answer arise. While eating her cereal, she makes a Spotify playlist of her fave songs that she wants to show the freckled girl on their car rides.

Hearing a honk outside 15 minutes later, she puts her bowl in the sink and bids her mother goodbye, leaving out the front door. Getting in the car, the energy feels different from the previous day, as if the air is stiff. Hope can’t think of why that’d be, but as Molly is the only one of the two that verbally greets her, while Amy just nods, she can tell the latter is the one having an issue.

“Are you good?” Hope asks the driver.

Amy nods. “I’m fine.” But her words and movements are still hesitant as she starts the drive. Neither girl mentions their dream about the other, and they’re not sure if that’s because Molly’s in the car, or how their dynamic could change and what it would mean for them if they voiced. Tired of the awkwardness, Hope plugs in her phone, pressing shuffle on the playlist she made. She reaches out to grab Amy’s hand, but the other girl stiffens, so Hope stops her efforts. The rest of the car ride remains silent besides the calming voice of James Bay, and all three girls hate not talking, but do nothing to change it.

Molly is the first one to exit the car, practically leaping out as soon as Amy parks in the spot. Amy turns to open her door, but Hope cuts her off before she can. “Wait.”

Amy freezes, but turns back to face her, briefly glancing at the clock. 8:17. 13 minutes until first period. She looks at the tall girl expectantly.

“It’s literally our second full day of this. What the fuck is going on? Cold feet already?” Hope uses her hands as she talks.

“No, no. Not at all. No cold feet.” Amy replies quickly.

“Then what’s the issue? Because if you’re avoiding me, we’re not gonna pull this off. If you don’t wanna do this, it’s fine. But, we can’t be all close one day--our first day-- and not be talking the next.”

“You’re right.” Amy replies, and Hope’s eyes widen hearing those words come out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. I want to do this, and you’re the most important part of the plan. I need you.” 

Hope doesn’t mention how much she likes hearing the words _I need you_ come out of her mouth. “It’s okay, just talk to me, yeah? We gotta communicate, in and out of school.” She puts on a small smile, and Amy nods, agreeing.

“I’ll talk to you, promise. Ready for day two now?” After getting a nod in reply, they both exit the car. Hope reaches for her hand again, and this time, doesn’t receive rejection. Walking into school, they put on their _act._

 

By lunch, the tension from the car ride is entirely forgotten about, and both girls--plus Molly-- are back to their normal selves. “I’m drowning in stats.” Jackson groans, looking through the open textbook in front of him.

“What are you doing right now in it?” Amy inquires. “I took it last summer.”

“Of course you did.” Hope mumbles and Amy elbows her in the side. 

“Random variables, and there’s like 5 fucking kinds? They’re RANDOM, why are there different kinds?” Jackson groans, sliding the book across the table so it’s in front of Amy.

Amy nods. “There’s 6… that I know of. Discrete, continuous, transforming, combining, binomial, and-” Amy pauses as she hears the sound of skateboard wheels approaching. She turns her head towards the sound, watching as Ryan and Tanner get closer. Ryan waves as she passes the table, and Amy waves back, almost in a daze. Hope puts her arm protectively around the whipped girl’s shoulders, making her snap out of it, and Sloane gags at the display of affection. 

Amy mouths “sorry” to her “girl”friend, and the jealous girl kisses her temple and then whispers in her ear “It’s okay. I gotta seem protective. Now smile and let out a little laugh.” She does as Hope pulls away. 

“I’m glad you guys finally got together.” Peter says, and Hope kicks him under the table. He stiffens, and Amy pulls a confused face, but says nothing.

The rest of lunch goes smoothly, and as they head back into the building Amy compliments Hope. “Nice job acting jealous back there, you’re really selling this thing.”

Hope will never tell her that she wasn’t acting jealous, she was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked things from Hope’s POV and an insight into her life! Feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> twitter: dianasilvcrs  
> -juls


	5. Netflix and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally get their John Mulaney marathon date in (featuring Amy having mixed feelings.)

“What was up with that?” Molly asks once her and Amy find their seats in debate, their only elective. 

“Up with what, Hope being jealous over Ryan? It was an act.”

“No, what Jackson said about you two ‘finally being together.’ Of course her being jealous was an act.”

Amy shrugs. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe he thought I’ve liked her for a while or something.”

“Oh, okay.” Molly drops the topic, but it doesn’t leave her mind. She looks at Amy inquisitively. “Do you wanna do something on Friday?”

Amy bites her lip. “I can’t sorry. I’m going over to Hope’s for a John Mulaney marathon.”

Molly nods. “That’s fine. The trilogy?”

“Yep. New in Town, Comeback Kid, and Kid Gorgeous. Maybe Oh, Hello, if time allows.”

“Do you think if you weren’t in love with Ryan, you’d like Hope?” She whispers.

“Nah, she may be pretty, but her ‘I’m better than everyone and don’t care about anything’ attitude sucks.”

“Drama’s better!” George says, poking his head into the classroom.

“Drama can kiss my ass!” Molly replies, standing. “I will chase you down this fucking hallway.”

“Good luck running in that denim pencil skirt!” He laughs, skipping across the hall to the drama room.

The topic of Hope and Amy is forgotten when Molly sits back down. “Ugh, the things I’d give up to shove my foot up that twit’s ass.”

 

\---

By Friday, Amy doesn’t even need google maps to get to Hope’s. After having dinner with her own parents, she finished packing her backpack with a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes, along with her toothbrush and retainer. Despite getting her braces off nearly 5 years ago, she still wears her retainer at night religiously, as if one night away from it would cause her perfectly aligned teeth to shift. 

She texted Hope before leaving her own house that she’d be there in 10, and sure enough, here she was, 9 minutes later. Actually having to find a spot to park took a few minutes, as parking in the city was always slim, especially on residential streets. 

So when Amy knocked on the door and Hope teased her for being 3 minutes late, needless to say, she kind of expected it. “C’mon, New in Town and a bowl of popcorn are already ready in my room. Are you ready to Netflix and Chill?” Hope wiggles her eyebrows and laughs at her own joke, while Amy rolls her eyes. After Hope gets over how funny she thinks she is, she leads Amy to her pale yellow room in the back. 

Amy doesn’t know if Hope is out to her family, so she doesn’t put on the girlfriend act. She takes off her backpack and shoes before getting on Hope’s bed. The walls are covered in band posters and vintage photographs, with a tall bookcase almost bursting with how stuffed full it was of novels. The room was fairly small, but it looked well lived in, and she spotted the girl’s famous jacket when she had closed the door. 

Both sitting with their backs against the pillows, Hope scoots closer to Amy so her laptop can rest in between them comfortably, along with the bowl. “You ready to see my one and only talent?” Hope laughs, and Amy nods.

“John Mulaney’s New in Town! He’s spilling mustard on his shirt...” Hope sings along to the intro. Amy, despite having seen the special at least a dozen times, still laughs along at Hope miming the Chicago raised comedian.

The bowl of popcorn was done halfway through Comeback Kid, and Amy was passed out on the other girl’s shoulder by the start of Kid Gorgeous, but Hope didn’t shake the sleeping beauty off or wake her up to move her. She just turned down the volume and pulled the laptop onto her own lap, finishing off the final special.

And when she tried to adjust Amy so she was laying down, the girl half woke up. “W-what?”

“Shhh, I was just trying to make you comfortable to sleep. Go back to bed, yeah? The specials are over.”

“Aw man! I missed the Bill Clinton story!” Amy pouts. 

“We can watch it again tomorrow, okay? Let’s just sleep now.” Amy pulls herself down so her head is on the pillows, and Hope pulls the blanket over the two of them. “Goodnight.” Hope whispers, kissing the auburn’s forehead.

“Goodnight.” Amy replies, and yet she feels the lingering of the girl’s warm lips until she falls back into a slumber. What made this forehead kiss different?

\--

Two weeks had passed, and Amy was still head over heels for Ryan, but also couldn’t shake the feeling of the last time the brunette’s lips were on her forehead. 

Amy and Molly were sitting at their new home at lunch--Hope’s table. Amy was drifted off into space, when the sound of Hope’s Converse hitting the metal bench startled her. “You good, babe?” she laughs, and Amy nods. “You up for a date night on Thursday?”

“Yeah. Why Thursday, though? Seems like an odd day.” She raises an eyebrow.

“You’ll see, pick me up at 7 and I’ll give you directions from there.” 

“Alright, sounds fun.” Amy smiles. Even though they went to the diner, calling whatever this was about to be a date made Amy feel something that she was unable to put into words, and she wasn’t sure if she liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been trying to post every other day, but the end of the school year has caught up to me and I'm drowning in work! I'm sorry it's a little short! Please leave feedback!
> 
> twitter: dianasilvcrs  
> -juls :)


	6. You Look Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday, and Hope and Amy go on their date. It ends with them definitely going beyond the boundaries of fake dating.

Thursday had finally rolled around, and Amy and Molly were still puzzled over where Hope was taking Amy for their date. 

“Just give us a hint!” Molly says, practically pulling her hair out while in Miss Fine’s class. 

“Why is your wife panicking, Ames?” Hope laughs. 

“She-“

“I hate not knowing the answer to things!” Molly finishes her sentence. “And I’m not her wife!”

“Coulda fooled me.” Hope shrugs. “You guys spend so much time together, you’re practically married.”

“Amy’s mom thinks we’re boning.” Molly laughs. “It’s so fucking funny.”

“Is that so? Should I come over and you can introduce me?” Hope’s eyebrows lift for a moment. 

“Noooo, not yet at least.” Hope nods. 

“Plus, I’m straight. As much as I love Amy-“ Molly side hugs her. “She’s just my sister.”

“Yeah, you’re as straight as the A’s you get.” Hope rolls her eyes. 

“I get straight A’s and I’m not straight.” Amy points out. 

“And that works out well for me, doesn’t it?” Hope winks. Amy flushes a shade of red for a brief moment before sticking her tongue out at the girl. Hope does the same thing back. 

“Ah, love birds!” Triple A gags while passing between the two. 

“Don’t you have someone to give roadside head assistance to, Miss Triple A?” Hope looks up at her inquisitively. Molly snickers, while the standing girl says nothing and continues making her way to her seat. 

“That’s not nice.” Amy whispers. 

“When the fuck have I ever been nice?” Hope retaliates. “And everyone makes those jokes anyway.”

“Amy doesn’t. She’s the person who’s never called her by her nickname.” Molly clarifies. 

“Ahhhh, you waiting for a gold star sticker for that? After this year, we’re likely never gonna see any of these people again, so why not have a little fun, babe?” Hope pushes Amy shoulder and the freckles girl laughs slightly, still uncomfortable with being the slight center of attention between the two brunettes. Miss Fine picked the perfect time to stand up and start the class right then. 

—  
“Molly, I don’t know what to wear!” Amy stresses to the girl on FaceTime. 

“Why are you stressing?”

“Because we wouldn’t be going on a date unless we were posting about it, that’s kinda the whole point.”

“Got it, got it, got it. Okay, right. What about your dark jeans and that black dot top you thrifted last summer? With your jean jacket of course.”

“Yeah, okay! Let me find it, one sec.” Amy goes out of frame for a minute and comes back. She picks up her phone and walks to the over the door murrow, flipping the camera so Molly can see the look head to toe.

“Oh my god, cute! And yeah, just wear Vans or something. Didn’t you get that black pair last year so you could match with Ryan?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“Shut up!” Amy flushes. “I forgot I did that, God.”

“How much longer until you have to leave?”

Amy glances at her alarm clock. 6:30. “About 15 minutes.” 

“Should you watch porn or something so you know how it works?”

“One, this date isn’t to hook up, and two, for the last time, no one actually scissors. Literally, lesbians don’t do it.”

“Don’t knock it til ya try it.”

“Molly, I’m not knocking it-“

“Don’t knock it, til ya try it!”

“Goodbye.”

“I love you! Text me how it goes!”

“Love you, too. I will.” Amy hangs up the phone and sighs, flopping down on the bottom bunk of her bed. 

25 minutes later, she pulls up to Hope’s house and pauses. Normally, she’d knock, but this feels different? For once, Hope was taking charge, and Amy wasn’t sure she liked the element of surprise. Out the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a curtain rustling, and soon Hope was bounding down her apartment steps. 

“Hey,” Hope greets, smiling. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. You do, too.”

“I’m wearing the same thing I always do.”

“Then maybe you always look nice.” Amy flashes her a grin. “Now where are we headed?”

“I have the directions on my phone, I’m gonna navigate.”

“You gonna play DJ, too?” Amy asks, handing her the aux cord. 

“You know it.” Hope confirms, pressing shuffle on her Amy playlist, which she still hasn’t told her she made—yet. 

And when Amy starts singing along to “Love/Paranoia” by Tame Impala, Hope doesn’t mention that Amy clearly followed her advice and got into the man’s music, she just appreciates the tiny act of kindness and affection the driver is showing. 

—

“Make a right up there!” Hope gives the final direction, and Amy pulls into the parking lot. 

“Moonlight Rollerway. We’re going roller skating?” Amy asks, parking. She’s never been, so she knows she can’t skate, but she doesn’t tell Hope that. 

“Yeah! I hope you like it! I thought it’d be fun, but we can totally do something else if you don’t wanna-“

Amy cuts her off by grabbing her hands. “I wanna do this, don’t worry. Let’s go.” And with a smile reciprocated by both girls, they get out of the car and make their way inside. 

“I’m paying, end of story.” Hope says as they walk up to the counter to rent the skates. 

“Okay. I think that’s fair. Whoever comes up with the date idea pays, right?”

“That’s what’s happened so far, not that either of us know the normal, though.” Hope confirms. 

A few minutes later, their stuff is locked in a locker and their skates are on. Both holding onto the railing to get onto the floor, Hope immediately pushes off into the middle of the floor and does a few spins, quickly coming back to the auburn girl. Amy’s still standing with shaking hands into the sides. “C’mere babe.” Hope holds out both of her hands, and Amy grabs them, finally pushing off from the wall. 

Sensing the shorter girl’s hesitations, Hope slowly leads Amy around the rink, doing most of the work so the inexperienced girl doesn’t have to move her skates much. “You know why I brought you here?” Hope shouts over the music. 

There’s a clear playlist on the loud speaker with some early 2000’s pop hits, and even though both girls know the words to the Black Eyes Peas song playing, they’re secretly too enthralled in each other to sing along. 

“No, why?” Amy raises an eyebrow. 

“Look around at who’s here.” And Amy does. She sees a lovely male couple singing along to the music and dramatically dancing in the corner of the rink, she sees a girl go flying past them wearing a “bi, black, and proud” shirt on. The more she looks, the more rainbow and expressiveness she sees. 

“Pride? I’m confused.”

“Well, in June it’s everyday, but the rest of the year it’s just Thursdays. It’s LGBTQ night. So there’s no judgement for who you skate with, or inevitably make out against the arcade game machine with.” Hope explains. 

“Really? That’s so amazing. Thank you for bringing me.” Amy smiles. 

“Of course.” Hope laughs lightly. She goes to spin Amy around, but since the mousy girl wasn’t exactly stable to begin with, Amy falls back and lands on her butt. 

Hope starts laughing and takes out her phone to snap a picture of the girl on the ground. She holds out her hands to pull Amy up, but instead of getting up, she pulls Hope down on the ground, too. “That’s what you get for laughing.” 

“You want me to kiss it better?” Hope makes a mwah sound. 

“Yeah, kiss my ass.” Amy pushes her lightly. 

“That’s kinky.”

“NOT LITERALLY!” Amy crosses her arms. 

“Relax, nerd. I’m a boob girl anyway.” 

Amy flushes at the statement, but luckily the lights, or lack thereof, in the arena make it hidden. 

Hope stands up, and this time Amy takes her outstretched hands and gets up. 

This time instead of facing her while they skate, the alluring girl just skates normally with left arm out behind her, which Amy holds onto her hand graciously with both of her clammy ones. The smaller girl looks at the experienced skater attached to her with a sense of awe. Her fringe jacket was thrown in the locker, and her white oversized shirt was tucked into her black jeans with rips at the knees. Hope’s shirt had the names and pictures of a bunch of different flowers on it, and it was definitely giving her a softer image than her signature 80’s rock band tees did. Amy wasn’t sure if that was the look the other girl was intentionally going for, but she liked it a lot. She was afraid that if she mentioned it, Hope wouldn’t wear something like it again, but also, how was the girl to know the auburn liked it if she didn’t speak up? “Hope-“

“Yeah?” Hope turns her head so she’s looking back at her.

“I like your shirt. Not that 80’s bands are bad or anything, but it’s a nice change.” She compliments. 

“Thanks, nerd.” Hope smiles. “It’s like one of the three shirts I own that isn’t a band tee.”

“Oh, so you dressed up for me?” Amy raises an eyebrow. 

“I wouldn’t say that, but I could say the same for you, miss blouse.” Hope’s eyes drift down to it. 

“I mean to be fair, I didn’t know where we were going, and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t under dressed.” The studious girl defends. 

“Do I look like I’d take us somewhere fancy?” Hope shows a small smirk. 

“I think you’re full of surprises, Kingsley.” Amy pulls herself in closer to Hope. 

“Guess you’ll have to see, huh Wilson?” Hope tries to make eye contact with the shorter girl, but Amy’s eyes are looking at her lips instead. 

“You know, I-I can be full of surprises, too.” Amy counters. 

“Mhm. Prove it.” Hope’s nostrils flare as she says the words, and soon Amy’s gripping onto her shoulders for stability and kissing her. 

And later, maybe they were the ones making out against the pinball machine, but who’s to say? 

And after the date when Amy texts Molly that she made it home, and Molly asks how the date went, Amy tells her that it went well. And that they went roller skating. But, she leaves out them doing things that went definitely beyond the “fake dating” agreement, considering no one they knew was in the space. 

_Amy doesn’t kiss and tell—even to her best friend— and that shouldn’t hurt her. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay!! I had to finish up school!! Please leave feedback!  
> twitter: dianasilvcrs
> 
> -juls :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh let me know what you think so far!! I’m so excited for this, you have no idea!
> 
> Twitter: dianasilvcrs  
> -juls


End file.
